marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
William Burnside (Earth-616)
(As Steven Rogers II/ Captain America 4); [[Comics:Captain America Vol 1 231|Captain America #231 (As the "Grand Director") | Last = | HistoryText = The man who would become the fourth official Captain America was eleven years old when the first Captain America was created. Throughout World War II era, he idolized Captain America, and was shocked to learn of the original's supposed death in 1945. Although Truman hired William Naslund to replace the then lost Steve Rogers in the role of Captain America, the boy suspected the truth that Naslund was not the original Cap. In the early 1950s after Jeffrey Mace had retired from adventuring as Captain America (some text state 1952), "Steve Rogers" graduated with a Ph.D in American History, having done his thesis on the life of Captain America. In 1953 he flew to Germany, and examined the files of Major Kerfoot, a Nazi espionage officer in the SS. He discovered that the papers contained the original Super-Soldier Formula. He revealed his discovery to certain high officials in the US government, and made a deal with the FBI for the formula whereby he would become the new Captain America, and act as a symbol during the Korean War. The FBI accepted his offer to act as the new Captain America for the formula. The man had his name legally changed to "Steven Rogers" and underwent extensive plastic surgery and vocal chord reconstruction to alter his appearance and voice to match that of the original. However by the time he had successfully become a physical duplicate to the original Steve Rogers, the Korean conflict ended. Deeming the need for an open patriotic symbol no longer needed, the FBI canceled his operation as the successive Captain America. However, the FBI did not abandon Rogers II and established him with a teaching position at the elite preparatory school LeHigh in Connecticut. It is here that Rogers II started wearing glasses and took to smoking a pipe as he adjusted to life without his super-heroic ambitions. But more importantly, it is at LeHigh where Rogers II met Jack Monroe, who then a teenage boy who shared Rogers II's heroic worship of Captain America. Rogers II developed a close friendship with Monroe and ultimately revealed his own past to Monroe which would led to their actual costume beginning as the 1950s Captain America and Bucky. When in late 1953 the Red Skull reappeared and seized the United Nations, holding the delegates as hostage, Rogers II and Monroe decided to directly attack the Re-emerged Skull feeling that they would psychologically unbalance the Red Skull and defeat him. Rogers II and Monroe injected themselves with the recreated super-soldier formula and donned the costumes of Captain America and Bucky and attacked the Skull. As they had thought, the re-appearance of the thought to be original Cap did unnerve the Skull and the United Nation delegates were saved by Rogers II and Monroe. It was later revealed that this Red Skull, was not the original German World War II mastermind but a communist spy. Deciding to capitalize on the return of the supposed original Cap, the FBI allowed Rogers II to continue in the role as a selective operative for their locale raids and attacks against Communist and anti-American fifth columnist activities. But, due to some unseen event (Some text state that the formula was incomplete or inaccurate based on earlier samples such as the one that Isaiah Bradley received while others state the formula was complete and accurate but without using the Vita-Rays process to stabilize the enhancement), both Rogers II and Monroe began to slowly go insane, beginning to brutalize anyone they thought might be against American interests not just communist. The pair were captured by the FBI and placed in suspended animation. Missing 1950s Adventure Before Rogers II was placed in suspended animation, the four original Captain Americas World War II Rogers (Cap I), William Nasland (aka Cap II), Jeff Mace (aka Cap III) and the 1950s Rogers were all transported to an artifical Earth by the Contemplator as a test of Mace's self worth as a legitamte Cap and his pending death from inoperable cancer. On this artifical Earth, Mace and his post World War II allies had failed to stop the evil Horton created Android Adam II from killing John F. Kennedy and conquering that Earth. The Contemplator (herein called "Mister Buddha") had Mace rejuvenated into a young man as he originally was at this same timeframe, and paired with World War II Rogers to "save the day" again as he had done in the real history. While Mace and Rogers were off in a differnt locale, the 1950s Rogers was paired with Nasland. The 1950s Rogers and Naslund decided to attack a human into robot processing and conversion factory. Rescuing the humans from the robot guards, the 1950s Rogers was surprised and repulsed to find out that the humans he just rescued were totally unfamilar with the concept of freedom and justice. Feeling they were not real American for not even having a base understanding about freedom, the 1950s Rogers left them rather than trying to safeguard the freed humans from the remaining robots. Naslund felt all life should be protected and sought to educate the humans to the concepts of personal liberty. However more robots guards attacked and killed Naslund and converted him and the freed human into robot drones. The robots later found the 1950s Rogers and killed him as well. The 1950s Rogers' body was converted into a robotic cyborg who retained his original personality though repressed. Revived as a guard the 1950s Rogers was completely destroyed by Adam II when the 1950s Rogers attempted to rebel. Upon Mace's and Rogers' defeat and destruction of Adam II, the Contemplator eliminated this timeline and returned all four Captain Americas to their proper place and time. Only the Contemplator, World War II Rogers and Mace remembered the events, while Naslund and 1950s Rogers were both revived though completely unaware of all events of this adventure as shown in Captain America Annual 6 (1982) brainwashed into the Grand Director Rogers II and Monroe were released later (the original story happened in the 1970s ( - ) but now more recently), and re-captured by the now-active original Captain America and Rogers I then partner the Falcon, with help from Sharon Carter. Rogers II and Monroe were re-inserted into suspended animation, until they were remanded into the custody of Doctor Faustus, who brainwashed Rogers II into becoming the Grand Director, the leader of a neo-Nazi hate group called the National Force. After his defeat by Rogers I and Daredevil, the Grand Director triggered a suicide device in his uniform, supposedly killing himself. Second Revival in current time It was later revealed that the 1950s Rogers had survived his attempted suicide though was badly burned in certain parts of his body, notably his torso where the flame bomb was activated. Rogers II was kept in a catatonic state awaiting deployment if he could be successfully controlled after the murder of the original Rogers. -- When revived as part of the Red Skull's plan to use Sharon Carter's baby with Rogers I, the 1950s Rogers was released to attack and kill Barnes who had succeeded the now dead Rogers I. Rogers II learned that Barnes had killed the 1950s Rogers partner, Jack Monroe, and at the conditioning of Dr. Faustus, sought to kill Barnes in retribution for the murder of the former 1950s Bucky. Barnes tried to reason with the 1950s Rogers and almost succeeded as he admitted his sorrow in actually killing Monroe. But due to a brain implant, the 1950s Rogers was enraged to continue to seek Barnes' death rather than trying to come to some acceptance on the past misdeed while Barnes himself was mentally controlled.Captain America (Vol 5) 40 He then ran away from the Skull but was unfortunately captured by his AIM operatives. The Skull ordered that 1950s Rogers be secured so that Faustus can recondition him. However, unknown to him, Faustus had secretly betrayed the Skull to SHIELD.Captain America (Vol 5) 41 When SHIELD attacks the Red Skull's base, 1950s Rogers escapes his bonds. He then punctured the current robot body of Doctor Zola, before escaping. 1950s Rogers is currently evaluating his place in the modern world as a a man out of time just as Rogers I did when he was revived. But unlike Rogers I who was seeking to adapt to the modern time, the 1950s Rogers was shown to be wearing period clothing including a large fedora and long double breasted coat suggesting that he would rather try to make the world adjust to him, believing that it doesn't make sense to him as it back in his time.Captain America (Vol 5) 42 "Two Americas" arc Feeling that the present-day United States had turned away from its core ideals and more honest basis as remembered during his own childhood, Rogers II went on a exploration of the United States. Ending up his original hometown of Boise, Idaho, he reflected on the current political and economic distress of the United States. Deciding that the current government turned away from its duties and had failed its citizens, he decided it was best to overthrow the government and restart a new one that would reflect his outdated and over-conservative ideals.(Captain America #602) Joining with the Watchdog, a militant group of militiamen, Rogers II began his rebellion. Rogers II's actions were observed by SHIELD Director Fury who asked Barnes to interceded rather than directly ask the revived World War II Rogers to face off against his 1950s successor. Barnes asked Sam Wilson to aid him on capturing the 1950s Rogers and his Watchdog supporters. Barnes and Wilson found that Rogers II was planning to make an open symbolic attack on the current government and the more liberal policies of the past adminstrations by destroying Hoover Dam. Upon his confrontation with Barnes, Rogers II recovered his own identity as shown when Rogers II changed his Captain America costume back from World War II Rogers copy given to him by Faustis to a duplicate of his own original 1950s costume which did not have the waist stripes on the back. He also forced Barnes to wear a copy of his own World War II Bucky costume. Failing to make Barnes switch to his point of view and overthrow the current government Rogers II directly fought against Barnes. But due to his own brute force boxing like fighting style Barnes was able to avoid most of Rogers II's attacks. Barnes was able to catch Rogers II's shield in flight and use it to disable the bomb on Hoover Dam. However Rogers II decided to directly arm the bomb in order to force Barnes into submission. Barnes shot Rogers II when Rogers II stated he would not stop in his plans to overthrow and reformat the "corrupt government". Rogers II fell into the water below the dam. While Barnes believed that he killed the 1950s Rogers, 1950s Rogers' body was not recovered. It should be noted that the 1950s Rogers recovered from a fire blast that was thought to have killed him earlier. (Captain America #605) It remains to be seen if the 1950s Rogers is alive or dead and will return afer this adventure. | Powers = *'Super-Soldier Serum:' Rogers II is a superb athlete, his physique having been enhanced by a recreation of Erskine's Super Soldier formula that Rogers I received to bring him to peak human condition though has exceeded that and given him actual super human condition. The version of the Super-soldier serum in his body is more effective than the one that Rogers I had received, possibly due to the 2 extremely long periods of susani that the 1950s Rogers has endured. :The version of the Super Soldier serum that Rogers II has in his body has given him actual superhuman strength, speed and endurance as evidence by him soundly defeating Barnes when the two Captain Americas' fought recently over Barnes' Bionic arm and the indestructible shield that has been shown to insulate Rogers I and withstand blows from the Hulk at point black range. Rogers II was able to pound Barnes into submission despite being behind that same shield with far more damage. | Abilities = *'Fighting Skills:' Rogers II is a capable fighter but prefers to rely on brute force rather than grace avoidance which allows obviously superior skilled fighters such as Barnes to be able to hold their own with him despite the large difference in power and endurance that Rogers II has to such skilled combatants. | Strength = Due to some unknown interaction with the Super-Soldier serum, Rogers II possesses low level direct superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) approximately 2 tons and under duress far higher levels. He has been shown to be able to punch through steel reinforced concrete with only his glove covered hand with little damage and quick recovery and break reinforced steel shackles with his bare hands. | Weaknesses = Rogers II possesses all of the weaknesses of a human male (sleep deprivation, fail on lack of air, food etc) though is able to resist them for far longer than average human levels * Originally the version of the Super Soldier Serum that Rogers II received was either incomplete or inaccurate and adversely effected his mentality. After being revived in the current time Rogers II has become more stable and lucid in his thinking than he was originally, though is still a man of his era and world view and shown to be overtly conservative by present day thoughts *Rogers II's recovery and healing factor is not as advanced though. He still has extreme burns throughout his entire body from his mind controlled attempted suicide though a large portion of the original burns have lessened. *Rogers II has surgically sub-dermal implants in his head that can inspire a large imbalance in his brain that can be used against him as by Dr. Faustus. Presently, these implants remain in his body suggesting that Faustus could effect disruptions and wild emotional swings in Rogers II at later time unless Rogers II has them removed from his body. | Equipment = *'Shield:' the 1950s Rogers uses a shield patterned on the round one carried by Rogers I and Mace. However, Roger II's original shield was constructed of enhanced titanium steel and hence was not virtually indestructible like his predecessor's though was able to resist higher impacts than regular steel. :Rogers II's current round shield is made of presently undisclosed material but due to it withstanding attacks from the indestructible shield and not breaking as did his original one during his earlier revival (Captain America (Vol 1) 156), it is suggested that Rogers II's current round shield is made out of true adamantium as it was able to withstand the same level of abuse as the indestructible shield. If Rogers II's current shield is shown to have the rebounding/insulation factor then it would be made out of true Vibranium as was the shield Rogers' used while in the role of The Captain, to explain it being able to adsorb the repeated high end attacks from the indestructible shield. :Rogers II is effective in using his shield with effective offensive and defense ability in a manner similar to both Rogers I and Mace but is not as effective as either of them. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Created by Steve Englehart and artist Sal Buscema as Steve Rogers II in - . Englehart has noted that the idea came from former Captain America writer and Marvel editor Roy Thomas. * Rogers II is largely addressed as "Captain America of the 1950s" though Mace was Cap into the early 1950s as well. * Rogers II has largely been listed as the fourth recognized Cap, though is the third officially US government sanctioned person to have the role of Captain America as the US Government created and controls the role (Rogers I being the first, Naslund being the second. Though Mace was the second longest person to hold the role, Mace was never approved to take over the role by the government from Naslund when Naslund was killed. :Currently Rogers II is active as Captain America again, but identifies himself openly as "the Cap of the 1950s". * Contrary to popular belief, the 1950s Rogers is not a villain and never accepted being the Grand Director but was mentally forced to adopt the role. * The 1950s Rogers is shown to be still conditioned by Faustus and is not actively choosing to be evil but responding to implants as did when he was forced to become the Grand Director. It remains to be seen how he will act on his own if the 1950s Rogers is able to have such mind conditioning and implants completely removed from himself. Without the conditioning active, the 1950s Rogers shows a highly conservative world order as reflective of the one time popular idea of "United States exceptionalism" as advocated by Archibald Thorton and former US President Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt from the Spanish-American War, more commonly referred to at times as "American Imperialism". * the 1950s Rogers is currently more rationale and lucid than during his earlier revival as shown in Captain America (Vol 1) 153-156, possibly due to the two separate long periods of susani he has endured allowing his system to correct the missing Vita Ray component and properly metabolize the serum into his system now. It remains to be seen if he will escape external controls such as Faustus conditioning and implants that he has been subjected to. | Trivia = * While he is not above killing opponents to his world view, the 1950s Rogers constantly tried to minimize killing such opponents to himself constantly stating such to the Watchdogs and trying to win over Barnes to his point of view. * In his youth, William Burnside was a badge wearing member of Captain America's fan club: The Sentinels of Liberty. Captain America #155 | Links = * http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/c/capamer1.htm#1950s }} Category:Super-Soldiers